Onyx
.]] ''.]] '''Onyx' is a planet where the evil elements of the universe hang out. History Conflict is not uncommon, but Onyx is mostly desired as a peaceful place where monsters can get together in a semi-neutral setting. The good guys such as the Power Rangers are still unwelcome there, but many frequently show up in disguise in order to gather information (Andros and Karone have both done this in the past; Andros wore a simple cloak to hide his face, while Karone disguised herself as her former identity Astronema). Onyx is also a running theme throughout the entire Power Rangers series as a planet where lost things usually end up. * The key cards which contained the Psycho Rangers were found there. * After Kendrix Morgan, the first Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger died, her Quasar Saber also ended up in the wrong hands on Onyx. An auction for it was held at the Onyx Tavern which was overseen by the unnamed Onyx Auctioneer. This lasted until Karone posing as Astronema got it back. * Sometime after 2004, the Dino Gems of the Dino Thunder Rangers mysteriously ended up in Onyx, presumably by some criminal who knew a person on Onyx who could recharge them, only to be acquired by Broodwing in Power Rangers: S.P.D. * In Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, Onyx was used as the base for Thrax and the 4 Corona Jewel-seeking factions. Onyx Tavern The Onyx Tavern is a monster bar on Onyx where monsters usually hang out. It was also where the auction of the Pink Quasar Saber was held. Familiar monsters are seen in its episodes appearances alongside some generic patrons. * "Flashes of Darkonda" featured these monsters in or around it: ** Quantrons ** Tengas (one was holding the Pike weapon of a Gatekeeper from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) ** Octophantom ** Sinister Simian (was seen playing the piano) ** The as-yet-unintroduced Batarax (was seen playing the guitar) ** Snow Monster ** Dischordia's dress form ** Marvo the Meanie ** The as-yet-unintroduced Psycho Yellow's monster form ** Piranhatrons ** A Chromite ** A Cog ** A Z-Putty ** Coralizer ** Punch-A-Bunch ** Stag Beetle ** Dreadfeather ** An alien with the head of a Varox ** Unused Megaranger monster Cicada Nezire (unused in Power Rangers in Space and nicknamed "Swarmthing" by fans) ** An unnamed white smudgy monster from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar" Pt. 1 (nicknamed "Smudgey Swirl" by the fans) ** Beetleborgs monsters Triplesaurus Rex, Count Fangula's Bat Monster form, Terror Bear, and a Stego Dreg (who worked as a bartender) ** A Maggot from Masked Rider ** A monster that resembles Beetleborgs' monster Hammerhands, but sporting generic hands ** Unused Beetleborgs Metallix monster Baeria (repainted and named "Aunt Ant") * "Heir to the Throne" featured these monsters in or around it: ** Rhinoblaster ** Fearog ** Waspicable ** A Barillian Bug's Monster form ** Termitus ** Fishface ** Destructoid ** Batarax ** Soccadillo ** The black, hornless, and furry Robogoat repaint from "Fire in Your Tank" (nicknamed "Bobogoat" by fans) ** The monster with the head of an unused Kakuranger monster Karakasa (minus the umbrella on top) and the body of Hate Master from "Fire in Your Tank" (nicknamed "Hate Mistress" by fans) ** The caped, recolored, stinger-mouthed, and shell-less TurbanShell repaint from "Fire in Your Tank" (nicknamed "Mosquito Man" by fans) ** Unused Kakuranger monster Ushioni (unused in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season Three and nicknamed "Hunghorn" by fans) ** Unused Megaranger monster Cicada Nezire (unused in Power Rangers in Space and nicknamed "Swarmthing" by fans) ** Unused Megaranger monster Mole Nezire (unused in Power Rangers in Space) ** Beetleborgs monsters Ultra Vulture, a Stego Dreg (who worked as a bartender), and Cataclaws ** A Maggot from Masked Rider * "Protect the Quasar Saber" had these monsters at the auction: ** Oysterizer ** Flamite ** Marvo the Meanie ** Sinister Simian ** Two Piranhatrons (working as part of the Onyx Auction security) ** Soccadillo ** Termitus ** Crocotox Red ** The Shark Brothers ** Sledge ** Guitardo ** Cannonbrawl ** The as-yet-unintroduced Decibat ** Aunt Ant from "Flashes of Darkonda" ** Unused Kakuranger monster Ushioni (unused in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season Three and nicknamed "Hunghorn" by fans) ** The alien card dealer from "Flashes of Darkonda" ** Beetleborgs monsters Cataclaws and Furocious Notes * It seems Onyx is a place where minions of villain groups go to get away from their bosses, due to how much they fear being around them. When Karone pretended to be Astronema, she managed to scare the auction crowd into letting her have the Quasar Saber. * For an unknown reason, Onyx seems to be unaffected by Zordon's Energy Wave. * Onyx appears in more Power Rangers seasons than any other planet except Earth. Category:Planets Category:Dino Thunder Category:S.P.D. Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Lost Galaxy Category:In Space Category:Planets-PR